News stories, data reports or such similar authored content are frequently presented in the guise of factual reporting when, in fact, there is an underlying bias or slant in the presentation. There is a need for systems, methods, and program products that can determine biases in information presentations. There is a further need for electronic displays of such information that indicate the identified biases.
The invention set forth herein seeks to provide solutions to these problems via systems, methods, and program products that can measure and/or aggregate user-identified bias in an information presentation and can further provide electronic displays of information which graphical user interfaces adapt based upon the identified biases.